Raising my Daughter
by love2read2015
Summary: Carlisle goes through the challenges of becoming a teenage father and raising his daughter with Esme...ONE-SHOT! AH... CxES BxED


**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

**^^%^^^**

_**Carlisle's POV**_

September 13, 1989. That was the day my daughter was born. She was absolutely perfect. She had dark brown eyes and a head full of dark mahogany hair. It made her pale skin shine.

" Look at her Carlisle? How could anyone think she's a mistake?", my girlfriend Esme ran a finger down the baby's cheek.

" They'll come around Esme. They just think we're to young to handle this.", I said. Esme and I were only seventeen. Our parents said us keeping the baby was a mistake. She'd hold us back from our promising futures.

" What if we mess up? What if we can't take care of her?", Esme sniffled. I wrapped my arm around her and looked at our daughter.

" It's going to be hard Es. We're teenagers and now parents. We just have to do the best we can. We need to remind ourselves that everything we do is for her. ", I picked her up out of Esme's arms and held her close.

" I just don't want her to grow up and hate us.", Esme whispered. I look at her and touch her cheek.

" She won't. Not with you as her mother. ", I smiled and kissed the baby's forehead.

" Isabella...", Esme said. I was confused.

" What?", I raised a brow.

" Her name. I want to name her Isabella. It means beautiful.", Esme clarified.

" Isabella Marie Cullen. It's perfect, just like her...", I smiled.

_**5 years later**_

" C'mon Daddy! Mommy is making me cookies!", my little girl yelled. She had waist length mohagany hair. Her eyes were still the deepest bottomless brown I'd ever seen. Though somehow she was very clumsy.

" I'm coming Princess. I'll meet you inside.", I yelled. She took off into the house and I took the christmas presents that were in the car to the garage. Bella liked to explore. One time she almost found all of her christmas presents.

I walked into the house and saw Bella eating a christmas tree shaped cookie. The icing was all over her face. I chuckled and shook my head. It was christmas eve. It's been six years since the day Esme found out she was pregnant with Bella. It scared us so much. Being barely seventeen and finding out your girlfriend is pregnant is terrifying.

" You thinking 'bout six years ago?", Esme brings me out of my daydream.

" Ya, what do you think our life would be like if we didn't have Bella?", I asked.

" I don't know. We'd be normal maybe? We probably wouldn't be married. I don't like thinking about what would happen if we never had Bella.", Esme frowned.

" Mommy, how does Santa get around the whole world in one night?", Bella asks. I didn't even notice her come into the room.

" He's magic. Plus, his reindeer are really fast.", she bends down to Bella's eye level.

" What do reindeer eat?", she asks.

" Carrots and hay.", Esme smiles.

" Oh, ok. I'm going to go play with my dolls.", and she took off towards the stairs. I smiled at Esme and she smiled back.

_**8 years later**_

" Isabella Marie Cullen! How do you want to explain this?", I yelled at my daughter.

" Dad I didn't do it!", she yelled. I looked around my new son's room. Esme and I just had a baby. His name is Emmett. He's three months old. He has my eyes, his hair is brown and curly. It's not Bella's colored hair but it's similar. Emmett's room was a mess. His toys were thrown around, you could barely see the floor.

Bella hadn't reacted the best when we told her about Emmett. She was very jealous.

" Clean it up Isabella, and you're grounded for the next two weeks.", I said harshly and walked out of the room. Bella didn't speak to me for two weeks and it was hell.

Esme was sad, she hated that Bella and I were fighting.

" Carlisle, she told you she didn't do it. We always tell her that she needs to trust people and you aren't trusting her. ", Esme pointed out.

I apologized to Bella that night. She forgave me and started talking to me again.

**5 years later Bella is eighteen.**

Bella and I are at the grocery store when a bronze haired boy about Bella's age passes by us. He smiles at Bella and she blushes. He stops and holds his hand out.

" I'm Edward Masen. I'm new here.", he tells Bella.

" Bella Cullen. I was born here.", she shakes his hand.

" How old are you? I'm eighteen.", he asks.

" Just turned eighteen yesterday.", she answers him.

" Happy belated birthday then Bella. I need to go, but um, I'll see you around.", he says.

" definitely.", she smiles brightly. They say goodbye, Bella daydreams the whole way home. As we get inside and put the groceries away I stop Bella.

" You are not to see that boy. Boys lead to mistakes and next thing you know you'll be a teenager with a baby. Or the girl with a broken heart. Boys only want one thing, once he gets it he'll leave.", I said hardly.

" Dad, you've got to be kidding! I'm eighteen I can see whoever I want.", she yells.

" No you can't. You're a teenager and you're still in highschool. Until you've moved out and no longer hear the word teen when you say your age, you do as I say.", I said.

" I'm an adult! And by the way if he wants my virginity it's too late. I got rid of that when I was sixteen. I've been on birth control since I was fourteen.", she growls. Then she realises what she says an the blood leaves her face.

" WHAT!", I yell.

" D-dad. C'mon, let's not blow this out of proportion.", she stutters. Esme and Em heard me yell and they run downstairs. Emmett is only five but his big sister is his favorite person in the world.

" Blow it out of proportion? You just told me you've been doing...That, since you were sixteen! That you've been on birth control for four years! ", I yelled.

" Dad, I-I'm so-", she started but before I knew it I had smacked her across the face. The only sound you could hear was the sound of my hand hitting her face. Not once in eighteen years had I ever hit my daughter. She looked up with tears in her eyes. Her cheek was already starting to bruise.

" Bella, I d-didn't mean to do that. Ple-", she didn't even listen she just ran upstairs. Bella hadn't spoken to me since. It's been two months. All she gave me were shrugs and shaking her head.

Bella walked downstairs to the sound of her friend's car horn.

" Hurry up Bella! Mike's party starts in like five minutes!", Her friend Alice yelled. She walked right past me before I stopped her.

" What time are you going to be home?", I asked.

" I don't know, don't wait up.", was all she said before rushing out the door to her friend's car. They took off at lightning speed.

It's three AM. Bella isn't home yet and I'm extremely worried. She'd never been out late like this before. Esme was sitting with me on the couch. There was a knock on the door, Esme and I rushed up and answered it. It was the police chief, Charlie Swan.

" I'm so sorry, but Bella's been in an accident.", he said apologetically.

" W-what?", my eyes fill with tears. Esme's are already flowing out.

" At around two am, Bella and Edward Masen got in his car. Neither one of them had been drinking. They were going north up the one-oh-one, headed towards the hiking trails. A driver fell asleep at the wheel. Bella's side of the car took the most impact. They're at the hospital right now.", My tears were falling. Esme and I got Emmett and headed up to the hospital. Edward's parents were there with Edward. He had a few cuts and bruises but that was it.

" She needs to be ok mom. I love her to much to lose her. We're supposed to go to Dartmouth together. We're supposed to be happy. I-I can't lose her.", he cries.

" She'll be ok Edward.", his mom tries telling him.

" S-she wanted to drive. But she looked tired so I didn't let her. DAMMIT! I should have let her drive, then- then she would be fine.", He punched the brick wall and you could hear the crunch of his hand break.

" EDWARD! Hurting yourself definitely isn't going to help Bella. You just need to pray to god and hope she can pull through.", His mom yelled.

" She's my entire world mom.", Edward sobs. We sit down and two hours later the doctor comes out.

" Bella's arm was fractured during the accident. Luckily it was a clean break and it should heal fine. Of course she has cuts and bruises worse than Edwards. She had two cracked ribs, one of which splintered and punctured a lung. We got that fixed. Edward, I need to speak to you privately though if you don't mind.", The doctor said. He get's up and nods. Edward comes back fifteen minutes later.

" What did he say?", his dad asks.

" He said it wasn't my fault. That I needed to stop beating myself up.", he told us...

_**10 years later...**_

" Edward! Get Liam out of the tree now!", Bella yells outside to her husband. Ya, that's right. Bella and Edward got married right out of high school. I was not happy about that. When they turned twenty two they found out that they were going to have a baby. Their little boy was born nine months later. He's six now. Liam.

" No mommy! I'm spiderman! I don't wants to come down.", he yells.

" Liam Anthony Masen! Get your butt out of that tree now or Santa won't bring you any presents!", she threatens.

" Nut uh! Santa will too bring me presents.", he argued.

" You wanna bet? I have Santa's phone number in my phone. I'll call him right now and tell him to put you on the naughty list.", Bella pulls out her cell phone. Liam's eyes go wide and he climbs out of the tree.

" I'm sorry mommy! I'll be a good boy!", he runs and hugs bella's around the waist. Well as close as he can. Bella's baby bump is in the way. She's seven months pregnant with a baby girl, Olivia Grace Masen.

" Sorry Bells, I didn't see him climb into the tree.", Edward apologizes. He's never really forgiven himself for not letting Bella drive that night.

I looked at their growing family. My grandson, my son-in-law, my daughter and my soon to be granddaughter. I regret not giving Bella some freedom with Edward, it got my daughter into an accident and we fought for two months. I'd never do it again, and if I could go back in time and change one thing about my life, that would be it.

Looking at her now, I can see I did a good job, _**Raising My Daughter...**_

**~~!~~**

**So what did you think?**


End file.
